The Time Realm
by Zelda the Wise
Summary: Skylar is an average girl who loves Legend of Zelda. When she gets transported to Hyrule looking like Princess Zelda, she must embark on a journey with her newfound friends to return to her world. Takes place before Ocarina of Time. Rated T just in case, but probably more K . (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first story, so I hope you like it. I don't often use OCs, but this will have to be an exception. Enjoy :)**

**Prologue**

I'm pretty boring. Uninteresting. Whatever you want to call it. I don't play any sports, have a unique hobby, or even get great grades. I get average grades and spend most of my free time, which I sadly have a lot of, playing video games. I don't even have that many friends. I just have a few people who I sit with at lunch and do my best to tune them out as they talk about different lip glosses and what color earrings they should wear tomorrow. I wear jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt almost every day. Don't even get me started on the "popular group", this group of snobby girls who spend all their time talking about cute boys, which I personally think is annoying and stupid. I mean, we're in middle school, not college. It's not like you get to marry a boy when you're in seventh grade.

The only good thing about my day is when I finally get home and sit down in front of my television. I start to play, and soon I don't care about my messy room or my unfinished homework. I just care about the game that sits in front of me, and I'm enchanted by the beautiful world that lays before my eyes. More specifically, his eyes. Link's eyes. As I play another Legend of Zelda game for the tenth time, I fall even more in love with the style, the characters, the atmosphere.

I think of these things almost every night before I fall asleep. I also think about the universe. I think of all the people in this world, who go unnoticed like I do. I think about how miniscule I am compared to the universe. I wonder if our universe is connected to an infinite amount of universes. I wonder if there is a universe more fit for me, where I can just be by myself with my video games. I think and wonder and doubt, but I never wish. Wishes sometimes become too real. I only made one wish. But that wish came true. And for some reason, the night before I woke up in the garden, I was thinking about that wish for the longest time, wondering if I really wanted to live in Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 1: The New World

**Hi! Hopefully you liked that prologue, and here is the next chapter! Don't forget to review so I can see if you guys want another character's POV or anything like that! Oh, by the way, I do not own Legend of Zelda. Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, rated, or followed so far :). It means a lot to me! Well, enjoy!**

**Skylar's POV**

I felt uncomfortable as I rolled over a hard lump. "Ow," I muttered, reaching to rub the spot where the unknown object had touched my skin. I was too disoriented to open my eyes yet. After a few minutes, I finally opened my eyes and let out a small scream.

Instead of my bedroom, a luscious green garden with a beautiful white fountain and platform awaited me. I was laying on the platform, staring at the beautifully clear water that gracefully fell out of the top of the fountain. I liked the way the sun hit the water and lit the water up, making it look even more clear and brighter. I blinked a few times, and when the sight still lay before me, I slowly rose to my feet. I had on dark pink high heels. The dress I had on took my breath away because it was Zelda's dress from Ocarina of Time. I realized my hair wasn't hitting the back of my neck like it usually did. My hand quickly flew up to my head, where an odd hat-like thing sat. I pulled it off and saw it was also Zelda's.

Turning around, I saw a huge castle. This was too much. Here I was, in a random place looking like it came from a Zelda game, wearing Zelda's clothes, and not doing anything about it. I decided to go into the castle and figure out what was going on. I left the head piece, took off the high heels because I couldn't stand them, and picked up a rock, which was the object I must have rolled over, for protection.

I silently walked out of the garden and immediately ran into a guard. "Princess Zelda! Finally, you have come!" He announced this, his voice loud and demanding. He started to March away and he looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to follow. I came along, only because I had no better plan to get into the castle and I was going to run into the guards at some point. My orange hair flew behind me, due to the wind, as I walked along. _Wait, I have brown hair. _Suddenly, I felt like screaming. What was going on? I looked at the castle again and it looked an awful lot like it was from Ocarina of Time. Was I seriously stuck in the game like in the stories I read? No, I knew those were nonsense. I soon reached the front gate, and the sight of the woman exiting them confirmed what I thought. I was stuck in the game.

I tried to hide behind the guards, but Impa sadly noticed me still. She frowned at me. "Explain yourself," Impa demanded. I came up with the quickest excuse I could think of. "I was taking a nap in the garden." Impa narrowed her eyes. "Come with me," she ordered. I sighed quietly and followed her. When we entered the magnificent castle, Impa led me away from the guards. "Zelda, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I don't believe for a second you're 'fine,' so don't bother giving that excuse." I knew it was impossible to avoid Impa, so I did my only option. "I'm not Zelda, okay? My name is Skylar and I just want to go back home. I thought it would be great to be in this game, but it's much better playing it." Impa seemed to think about this. "Game?" She finally asked. I nodded. "It's hard to explain..." Impa glared at me. "Well, we have some time. We're staying here until you tell me where the real Zelda is."

"Zelda's missing!" I partly asked and partly shouted. Impa slightly frowned and nodded. "Now tell me about this game and where the princess is." I sighed. "Fine. Well, I come from a different world. Where I live, your world is a game. You play as a hero and save Hyrule. I went to bed last night and woke up here, looking like Zelda. I don't know where the real Zelda is though," I said honestly. Impa glared at me again. "You said you want to get back to your world?" I nodded, hoping this was going where I thought it was. "Well," Impa sighed. "Let's get you back to your world. In return though, I ask for you knowledge on these 'games'." I nodded, smiling. "You've got yourself a deal."

**Sorry for these being so short. I am writing a bit more stuff that will lead to the main point, so it's necessary, but it's not too interesting. Soon we'll get to the adventuring part :) Please review, rate, follow and favorite! Next chapter I'll start answering reviews and such :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy In Green

**Hello :) Back again with an update so that means the story is two chapters in! Hopefully I will be able to continue updating this fast, but with school deciding fall is a great time to give out lots of homework and the fact that I am getting Super Smash Bros for the 3DS in two days, I probably won't have too much free time that I won't be using to play video games :/ Anyways, rate, review, follow, and favorite please! It gives me a lot more motivation to write. :) On with the story!**

**Skylar's POV **

I rummaged through another drawer, feeling as if I were stealing. Impa had allowed me to use some of Zelda's clothes besides the dress, which I was very thankful for. I had convinced Impa that we should get Link to help us on the search to find some portal Impa had read about in the library that would return me to my world. I had to explain that he would be a hero later, and I promised I would explain more about Link on the way to Kokiri Forest. I partly wanted Link to help us because I had a feeling he would be useful, and partly because I wanted to meet him. Impa and I were going to travel to Kokiri Forest that morning, and I needed to put on different clothes. Zelda had mostly detailed dresses, but I finally found a plain white shirt and skirt. I changed into them and a pair of knee high black boots. I put my hair into a high ponytail and decided to add a black belt. Feeling ready for the trip, I exited Zelda's room.

Impa greeted me with a nod and led me to the stables. "Choose whichever one you want," Impa announced when we reached the impressive display of horses. I examined each one carefully while Impa watched me closely. I wasn't used to so much attention, and it was making me a bit nervous. I finally settled on a pure white horse. "Ah," Impa nodded with respect. "That is Zelda's horse. I see you have more in common than I previously thought. She has never named him." I mounted him carefully, having never mounted a horse, and patted his mane. I remembered the most recent Zelda game I had played. "He looks like a... Ravio." Impa mounted a grayish horse, seeming to ponder this. "I think Zelda would approve of the name," she finally said. I sighed wistfully as our horses started trotting. "I wish Zelda were here. I would love to meet her. She is, after all, my favorite character. What's she like?"

"Skylar, I think you promised me information about this Link," Impa spoke, ignoring my question. I thought of the best way to explain this. "This evil guy named Ganondorf will someday threaten to take over Hyrule, and Link saves Hyrule. Then there is this game that narrates it." I knew that was leaving out major details, but I felt odd, knowing their future and all. I felt like if I told Impa major details, it would be like spoiling the best book ever. So I changed which Link I was talking about. "A long time ago, there was this place called Skyloft." Impa seemed a bit disappointed I had switched from telling the future to the Past, but she nodded nonetheless. "I have read about Skyloft in books. There was a goddess and the Triforce, like we have," Impa said.

I nodded. "Yes. And a hero chosen by the goddess there once saved his best friend, the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia herself, from evil. They stayed on the 'surface' and created Hyrule. Ever since then, the cycle has repeated, with evil coming, the princess getting kidnapped, and the chosen hero saving both the princess and Hyrule. Ganondorf is the evil, Zelda is the princess, and Link is the hero, at least during this game. Er, well, generation." Impa looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm. You might not be a half bad girl. Hyrule could use this knowledge." I smiled, happy to get a compliment. I looked at my hands on the reigns, and noticed that I had no Triforce of Wisdom, like Zelda had.

We reached the Kokiri Forest about noon. I dismounted Ravio and entered the silent forest. I saw what seemed to be empty houses, but I knew they were filled with Kokiri children. I walked with Impa to where Link's house was, and climbed up the ladder. I knocked on his door, but when no one answered, I barged in. Link lie there, sleeping. I stormed in with Impa in tow and shook him awake. Link looked up at me, surprised. I realized I had done something very improper for a princess and looked a bit different from Zelda with my hair up. "I'm Skylar," I blurted out while Impa frowned at me. I was supposed to go as Princess Zelda for as long as I could, but there goes that. Link stared at me. I took that as a challenge and had a starting contest with him for a few moments before Impa spoke, saying, "Link. We need your help in finding a portal. Come with us."

I realized that we were about to make Link come with us on some random quest that had nothing to do with him. He didn't even get to prepare. "Wait," I announced. Impa glared at me, seemingly wanting me to be quiet for a moment, but I continued anyways. "Link, come to the castle in 3 days time if you want to join us in this quest." Without waiting for them to give an opinion, I rushed out the door and scaled down the ladder. Reaching Ravio, I saw Impa. She seemed pretty mad, but I didn't care. I just couldn't wait to find the portal. We rode back to Hyrule Castle in silence.

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully I will update tomorrow before I get Super Smash Bros for the 3DS :) Sorry again for short chapters, soon I will have longer ones :) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Spirit Bridge

**Hey! Look at that! I'm writing a chapter today! If I have some time later, I may update the previous chapters and fix errors and stuff. Or I might make another chapter :) Um, ok let's see... I don't own Legend of Zelda, blah blah blah, review, follow and favorite... Ok that's about it. Thanks for reading, this means so much to me and soon I hope to start another story :) Enjoy!**

**Skylar's POV**

I spent the next two days with Impa in the library. We looked for more information on the portal and Impa had me talking most of the time about the Legend of Zelda games. I told her who Ravio really was, about Lorule, about Majora and Termina, all while searching through books. I was telling her about Shiek when I found an old violet book. It had no title but when I opened it up, scrawled on the page was information on Spirit Bridges. A Spirit Bridge l, according to the book, was any way you used to get to another realm. There were portals, magic, and a few others, but the one that caught my eye was Spirit Traveling. It was where one person joined another person's mind and then they could read each other's thoughts. The requirements were that the two people must be alike and they must be from different realms.

"Hey, Impa, I think I found something that could help us find Zelda," I spoke, holding up the book. Impa looked up from the book she had chosen and rushed over. She scanned the book, then looked back at me. "I never thought Zelda could get herself in another realm on accident. It might work though.. Can you play the ocarina?" I shook my head. "Ah," Impa spoke, the closest that I've ever seen her to a smile. "We'll have to teach you then."

Impa grabbed the blue ocarina and played the notes I needed to play. I played them, but let's just say it was nowhere near as beautiful as it is in the game. Impa instructed me to call out Zelda's name after playing it. After I did so, I felt nothing. "Sorry Impa," I said quietly. I started walking away when a searing pain went through my body. I fell to the ground, gasping, until the pain ebbed away. Impa stood over me, only slightly concerned. I rose to my feet and checked my mind for something different. Nope, nothing.

Then I heard a melodic voice in my head say, _Huh. I always knew Ganondorf was evil. _She must have read my thoughts from earlier. I nodded to Impa. "It worked." Impa seemed very happy with this news. _So, where's that forest boy, Link? Oh, your mind is filled with such wonderful information!_ Zelda spoke, laughing. Impa and I stood at the front of the castle, waiting for Link. He finally appeared, looking tired and worn out. "Why did you walk?" I asked.

"I didn't have a horse," he replied in a quiet voice. _Is he cute? Your mind says you think he's a bit cute. _I sighed. Zelda was getting annoying. "Let's go get you a horse. Why don't we go to Lon Lon Ranch? But first you should rest, Link." Impa glared at me but she knew he needed the rest. "I'll show you the way to your room, Link," Impa announced, walking away. Link waved goodbye to me before following Impa and I laughed.

_Well, looks like your trying to stall. _"I'm not stalling!" I spoke aloud, causing some guardsmen to look at me strangely. _Why don't you want to find me? You want to keep Link to yourself? _"Shut up! I thought you were wise and stuff, not annoying!" Zelda was quiet for a moment. _You don't know what I've been through. _I sighed and went to the library to talk with Impa and look fo more information.

**Sorry for the shortness! Hopefully I will write another chapter today to make up for it. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed/favorite/followed I will mention you in the next chapter! Peace out :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Start

**Hi again! Thank you guys for 100 views! Thank you also to those have followed/favored! Here are the reviews I've gotten :)**

**Link'sLily: Thanks! First person is sometimes hard to write for me because I'm not very used to it, so I'm glad you like it :)**

**Zetra Emblem: Okay for your first review, um, I think that's a compliment? Haha thanks and hopefully I can update frequently. As for you second review, yeah, I'm excited Zelda's finally in the story! Took long enough! (Okay didn't take that long, but she's my favorite character so I like her being in the story most of the time)**

**Please review so I can see what to add! It helps a lot! I don't own Legend of Zelda, in case you didn't know, so onto the story!**

**Skylar's POV**

I folded a plain, black dress and set it on my almost full trunk. "There," I spoke out loud, even though I was the only one in the room. I did that sometimes. I was excited and nervous about the trip, which we left for today. It took Impa, Link and me awhile to decide on where we would search for the portal. Impa said that only light and dark magic could create portals, but only in their own realms. That means they needed either Zelda or Ganondorf. Zelda seemed like the safer option, but they had to find her. Luckily, portals were often opened and left there, so they just had to find one.

Zelda was no help whatsoever. Whenever I asked where she was, she said nothing. It was like she only spoke when I didn't want her to. I was tired of her not answering my questions but all she had to do was look through my mind to answer hers.

Our first stop, we had agreed on, was Lon Lon Ranch. Not only could we get a horse for Link, namely Epona, we could also get milk. Plus, I got to meet Malon. I've never really like Malon, but I don't know how she acted to other people besides Link. And anyways, she couldn't be that bad. I've never had an interest to meet Talon though, so hopefully he would leave us alone.

Link and I mounted Ravio while Impa rode on her horse, whatever her horse's name was. The ride was quick, but Link and I talked the whole time. I told him a bit about the adventures he would go on, and he told me more about the Kokiri Forest. He didn't talk much about Saria, which I expected him to, so being who I am, I asked him about it. Link shrugged, like it was no big deal. "She's stopped trying to be my friend. Being friends with an outcast... It's hard, I guess. She stopped trying to include me and stuff. I think she realized that I will never be one of them, so she stopped trying to make me one." I felt really bad for him, so I said, "I'll be your friend." That brought a small smile out of him, and I added, "Besides, soon you won't need Saria or me. People will be begging to be your friend after you save Hyrule." This time, he really smiled and laughed. "It would be an honor to be your friend, and that will never change," he said, and I could tell he meant it.

We turned away from each other, but I was still smiling. I mean, it isn't every day you get to become friends with a soon-to-be hero. _Ha! I knew you like him!_ Zelda taunted. _Can we just be friends? _I thought, pleading. _Fine, _Zelda replied. I felt better after that short conversation that hopefully meant Zelda and I would be friends, not partners that disliked each other. We reached Lon Lon Ranch and we all dismounted our horses.

Malon ran up to greet us. "Hi! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! Do you want some milk?" She was absolutely perky, and she wasn't half bad company. "Ooh! Hi Princess Zelda! Do you like our ranch? I can't believe you're here! You're the princess!" I couldn't help but smile; Malon had that effect. "I do like your ranch. And yes, we would like some milk. Also, do you happen to know where Epona is?" Malon didn't ask how I knew Epona's name. "She ran away. Can you help me find her?" I nodded and quickly whispered to Link, "Hey, do think you could get her to come with us?" He gave me a thumbs up and went to talk to Malon. Impa looked at me suspiciously, but didn't ask anything. We went searching for Epona while Link told Malon about our trip. I could tell by her gasps and the way she asked, "Oh, really?" every once in awhile. I could tell Impa knew too, but she didn't say anything.

We found Epona in a meadow and brought her back. Malon greeted us with a, "Yay! You found her!" Link stared at Epona as I told Malon,"I wanted to know if Link could borrow Epona for the trip. And..." Malon nodded, looking excited. "You could come too," I finished. Malon jumped up. "Yes! Of course!" She grabbed our milk and gave Link the reigns to Epona before I could say anything to Link, who was staring at me. "Epona is your horse." I said, and he nodded, even though I gave no further explanation.

Malon had a bag packed and was ready with her own horse name Lucky, she told us. _Hmm.. Malon is joining you? That's quite an odd team there._ I agreed with her, but that didn't mean I wasn't proud of our team. I wondered who else we should recruit, but that was a problem for later. Our next stop was Death Mountain, where Zelda said Ganondorf recently opened a portal. We all mounted our horses and took off.

**Yay! Please review who you want to join the team! It can be from any Legend of Zelda game! Hopefully we'll have some interesting characters join! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: Unknown Territory

**Hi! Thank you guys for the awesome suggestions! Hopefully you guys like who the team is and how they work together by the end, if you don't now :) I don't own Legend of Zelda! Enjoy!**

**Skylar's POV**

I was quite a bit tired of traveling by the time we reached Kakariko Village. It was during the afternoon, so Impa said we could rest. We found an abandoned house in the back of the village, which Impa broke open with a dagger. Malon entered the cold, worn wooden house and immediately started taking stuff out of her bag. Soon, she had used chicken feathers to sweep away the dust, made a fire where it looked like a fireplace would have gone, and had set down blankets for beds with surprisingly comfortable straw underneath them. Even Impa was impressed.

Malon and Impa started making dinner while Link and I went exploring in the village. I went on my own when Link started helping this lady with her chickens. I met some more people, then eventually ended back by the abandoned house. I found a pile of boxes behind the house. They were empty, but they worked well as stairs. I climbed up them and grabbed onto to the edge of the roof. I watched the sunset, which as beautiful as I thought it was in the real world, just couldn't compare to Hyrule's sunsets.

I heard some shuffling and then Link's head popped up from under the roof. "Hi." I motioned for him to come up, and he did. "Hey. I thought I'd find you up here," he replied. I found myself wondering how much he knew about me. "How?" I asked after a short silence. He simply shrugged. "I don't know... You just seem like the person who ends up in random places, asks people they just met to join a crazy quest, and who likes sunsets." He grinned and I laughed. The thing was though, it was true. Ever since I've been here, I've been so nice. A word no one would describe me as at home.

"I wish I could live here." I said wistfully, changing the topic before I mentioned how annoying and apparently "teenagery", as my mom called it, I was at home. I was a bit older than the body I was stuck in; I was almost 14. I could tell Link looked older too. "How old are you?" I asked before he had even replied to my comment before. "I don't know... No one but the Great Deku Tree knew when I was born, and he said he wouldn't tell me..." I nodded and sized him up. To be honest, he looked about my age. "I would say you're about 13 or 14, my age." I said. He nodded, obviously pleased with this information.

We sat in silence for awhile until Link spoke up. "Why can't you?" He asked. "Why can't I what?" I was confused about what he meant. "Why can't you live here?" He seemed perplexed why you couldn't just live where you wanted to. "It's not that simple... I mean, I wish I could, but I want to go home. I _ need _to go home." He nodded, seemingly understanding my logic that was really bad. He left when the crazy chicken lady called him back to help her. "Bye." I said, kind of sad since Link was pretty cool to hang with.

I was sitting with the last rays of sunlight hitting my face, a few minutes after Link left, when Malon came up. "Hey!" She said cheerfully. "Hey, Malon. How old are you, Link, and Zelda?" Malon thought this over for a moment. "I'm 14. Link is about my age, same as Zelda. Impa told me a bit more about these 'games' while we were making dinner, and she said apparently we're depicted as 10! Is that true?" I nodded. "Well, we're older. Maybe they based our ages off of Zelda, who frankly looks about 10, and changed our looks. Well, dinner is ready! Coming?" I nodded and followed her down the boxes, mulling over what she had just said.

A few hours later, we woke up and had to leave for Death Mountain. We packed up the house and mounted our horses. We started climbing up the mountain on foot, dodging boulders. We finally entered Goron City, where the portal supposedly was. Instead of a portal, though, we found an angry family of Zoras arguing with all of the Gorons.

**Well, that wraps up Chapter 5 (?) I think! I hope to update more this weekend, and once again, please review! I am still coming up with more ideas for the team, so feel free to leave your ideas for characters! And sorry if that last part seemed rushed, it was. Thank you guys so much!**


	7. Extra Information

Hello guys! If you haven't noticed, this is not a real chapter sadly :( I'm having a bit of writers block for this story, so I just wanted to say it's going to be slow updates for awhile. I have a basic idea for the next chapter, but not enough to write a chapter :( I will work on this as soon as I have enough ideas to form a chapter and when I have some free time. Hopefully that will be this week. If you guys have any ideas to add to the story, please review them! That would be so helpful, and it would help me update quicker. I do happen to have an idea for a different story so soon I will start that, and hopefully you guys like that story! It will not contain any OCs, as far as I know, but I may change that later. I highly doubt that though, but I only have a few chapters planned out, so I may end up using one or two. Please review any ideas for this story, as I mentioned, or any plots for another story because if you guys have good ideas, I would definitely write a story about it! Or I could add it to my new story which should be published today :) Thanks for everything, you guys. I would have quit this story long ago if it hadn't been for you guys :) I love you guys, and please review! Bye :)


	8. Chapter 6: The Zoras

**Hi! I'm back still not owning Legend of Zelda! Enjoy :)**

**Skylar's POV**

I stared as the Goron Chief stood on top of a boulder, staring down at the two Zora parents and three huddled children in the corner of the giant cave. The oldest one was probably about my age, the middle being around eight, I would suppose, and the smallest only looking about three. We were still in the back of the cave, at the entrance. The Zora mother was almost in tears as she looked up at the Goron Chief. "Please," she begged, obviously unaware of us. "We need my brother back. He's a second-in-command leader. We need him." She started crying, her breaths coming in staggered gasps. "We need him... Why.." The Zora father just stood, there, doing nothing. The Goron Chief glared at them. "You think you can just take back a prisoner, puny Zoras? Gorons will teach you!"

The Zora father started running away, obviously knowing what was coming. No one had seen us, and we stayed quiet. The Zora mother ran to her children, but she didn't make it before a group of Gorons appeared and pelted her and her husband with boulders. The smallest Zora was confused, the middle one was crying, and the oldest one's farcical expression turned harder. _Save the children! _Zelda screamed in my mind. It took me a moment to comprehend what she had said. I ran up to the children, still huddled together, and stood between them and the Gorons, who dropped their boulders. "Don't kill them! They did nothing!" The cave went silent after I said that.

The Goron Chief narrowed his eyes. "Excuuuuuse me princess," he rumbled, his "u's" lasting too long. **(Haha who else gets this?)** "But I don't believe you're of age to go around Hyrule and getting in other's businesses." I glared at him and was about to speak my mind, which my friends must have known wouldn't have been good, when Link spoke in a quiet voice, "What did they do?" Malon joined in. "Yeah!" She chimed. "They aren't to blame." Even Zelda said, _What's this guy's problem? I'm the princess no matter my age. _Impa was the last one to speak. "Let the Zoras go. We'll take them back to their domain." The Goron Chief thought this over. "Fine. But never come back, princess," he spat. I raised my eyebrows. "I wouldn't be back even if I had free time. I mean, I'm just so busy with real people to lead. Such a shame you're leading... these things. A waste of talent, trying to teach talking rocks how to be as close as they can get to be as civilized as Hylians are." I smirked at his angry face and stalked out.

Malon, Impa, and Link followed me, as well as the Zora kids. "Brilliant!" Malon cheered, clapping. Link smiled at me, and I returned his because I just couldn't help it. He had a great smile... Wait, was I falling for him? No, I couldn't be falling for a video game character. I just shook off the idea and bit my lip as Impa frowned at me. "No way to act like a princess, but..." She shook her head, chuckling. We all joined in, except for the Zoras, who just stood there. I turned to them. "What are your guy's names?" The oldest one replied for all of them. "Tetra. These are Pipit and Karane." **(Skyward Sword references!) **I laughed, knowing where those names came from. "Good names," I said. The girl looked a bit angry but she didn't say anything.

"Hi!" Pipit said, his voice high pitched. "This is my baby sister Karane. Isn't she cute?" He asked, patting Karane's head. I nodded and spoke to the team. "Are we ready guys? Wait! We didn't find a portal!" Impa nodded. "I checked. There was none. Ganondorf recently closed it, from what I can tell. The new one is in Zora's Domain, which is why I agreed to take these brats." Tetra snapped at this. "Hey, do you think we want to go with you? We just watched our parents die, and you call us brats. What did we ever do to you? You barely know us. You don't have the right to call us anything but our names."

I nodded respectfully. "Hmm. You're shaping up to be a good Tetra. I think we'll be friends. Come on, we have no time to waste."

**Sorry, as always, for shortness! Please review! I love you guys :) Bye! Also, I will be updating less frequently, due to starting a new story. Bye for real!**


	9. Chapter 7: Tetra

**Hello, people. Blah blah, I don't own Legend of Zelda. This chapter will show multiple points of views, and that may continue into future chapters. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Skylar's POV**

Tetra was being moody, as usual. As she followed behind me, I wondered what was her problem. Did she just go through puberty? Did Zoras even go through puberty?

_Talk to her, if you're really that interested. And puberty? Seriously? She just watched her parents die! I'm pretty sure that's why she's so annoying._

Zelda was apparently trying to be helpful, but I didn't think Tetra would want to talk in front of everyone. Oh well. I'm sure I'd get to talk to her sooner or later.

We were walking through these woods. A path was set out but it was hard to see in the shade of the trees. Impa led us, with Malon, Link, and I right behind her. The Zoras stayed in the back of the group.

One of the little Zoras, Pipit, joined me, Link, and Malon.

"Hi," he chimed happily.

Tetra narrowed her eyes at Pipit, but before she could say anything, I spoke up.

"Do you guys know Princess Ruto very well?"

Tetra bit her lip and glared at me. Karane tugged on Tetra's arm, which she was holding.

"Cuz it," Karane said, smiling.

"Yes," Pipit spoke up. "Cousin."

Cousin? Ruto was their cousin? Well, I guess their mom did say her brother was second in command. If he was the son of the Zora King... Well he was gone now. I thought about this for a few moments.

"Hey, Tetra. If your uncle and parents are gone, then who will be second in command? Ruto is a choice now, but what about when she's the Zora Queen? You could be it, Tetra."

Tetra stared at me. "You have some nerve bringing up thei- my family!" She shouted angrily. Karane and Pipit looked scared.

"Ok." I said, wishing she had given me an answer.

**Tetra's POV**

As we exited the woods, Impa decided we could take a break. I just wanted to get to the domain. Then I could go home. We stopped at a pond with really tall grass around it. While they sat down and cooled off, I sat away from them. Zelda came up and found me.

"Hey. How about we trade secrets? I got one, and I know you do." She said. I nodded, not enthusiastic.

She went on to tell me about her world and how her name was really Skylar. I frowned. I was going to tell her something fake, but after she told me that, she deserved to know the truth.

"Alright." I sighed. "I'm not.. a Zora. I'm a traveler, named Tetra. I named myself and I liked that name, which was popular with Zoras. I went to Termina.. And I took this mask. Just a Zora one. I.. I didn't know what it did, but I took it. I wanted something, a souvenir, I guess... And this was what I grabbed. I put it on and immediately felt different, but I didn't care at first. Then I looked at my hands and saw I was a Zora... And I decided to have some fun with it. I went to Zora's Domain and there was these perfect little Zora families. And... And I was mad because I don't have a family. My family were sailors, but they left me. I found a family that seemed happy. Oddly enough, a Zora that looked like me in my mask was named Tetra. And I used her family. So.. so I told the uncle that the Gorons requested to see him, and I told the Gorons that a Zora was going to come and try to take their land. The Gorons kidnapped him, like I thought, but... but then the Zora Tetra went to go save him and died. I felt terrible, so I filled in for her. I didn't want her family as torn apart as mine... but it's too late."

Skylar nodded, staring at me as if she was trying to wrap her head around it. "I'm sorry." She finally said.

I looked at the grass solemnly. "Well, I want to get them back to their domain before I tell them." I took of my mask to show Skylar how I really looked for a second. She started at me. "What?" I asked.

I had tan skin from traveling, and blonde hair which I was quite proud of. I wore a purple tank top, white pants, a dark blue vest, a red scarf and belt, a shining blue necklace, and my dagger.

"Tetra." Skylar said, smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked, putting back on my mask. "My clothes are passed down through the family."

"Ah that explains it." She smiled and helped me up. "You know..." She said. "Earlier I wanted to have this team of people who would help me find this portal. I wanted more people to join us. I don't know why.. I just did. But it's more than that now. We're friends. And I want you to join us. You're a traveler aren't you? And we could use some help. I'm pretty sure the portal isn't in Zora's Domain."

I nodded, smiling. "I'd be happy to. We could use some more people, I guess, but friends are hard to make."

Skylar smiled back. "Indeed, my friend. I don't think we need anymore people to join us, but it would be cool to meet more people." With that, we walked back to the pond and joined our friends.

**Sorry if that was cheesy. And also, sorry for shortness ARGH. I tried to write that quickly so I could get it done today. Well, until next time, REVIEW and bye! Also, don't forget to check out my other story, Malon's Story if it sounds interesting!**


	10. Chapter 8: A Forced Ally

**Hello, dear readers! How has your day been? So, I would like to start off by thanking all of those who have reviewed, and of course, all my WONDERFUL followers! So, a big thanks to Ayako Zetra, Multusvalde, ZeldaHildaSabrina, and sephchipmunk! I love you guys! Also, I would like to mention that I will now be writing longer chapters so YAY after this one, which I am kinda in a rush in to get out because I won't have much time to update for awhile after this, but they will take a while to come out with. this chapter is interesting, because you get to hear from everyone's POV, even Zelda's! Most are pretty short though. Plus there is a surprise near the end ;) Now, here is the story!**

**Link's POV**

I was dreading getting to Zora's Domain. Skylar had told me about who Tetra really was, and now I hated the idea of seeing Pipit and Karane hurt like that. But they had to know.

I looked at Skylar, who was in front of me. I still didn't know a lot about her, and I was interested. I really liked the idea of another realm, even if she kept complaining that her's was boring.

I wished I were as strong and courageous as Skylar thought I was. I wasn't any of the things she seemed to depict me as. I felt like a failure, even though she had way too high standards for an orphaned Hylian. She kept on saying I would be a hero, save Hyrule, save the princess, and I believed there would be a hero. But I knew that couldn't be me.

Malon was talking to me about the ranch, but I kinda tuned her out as I stared off into space. Impa finally told us to get up, and that in a few minutes we would be at Zora's Domain. Pipit held Tetra's hand. I could see the pain on her face.

We left our horses behind and walked to Zora's Domain. Tetra explained everything about Zora Tetra and their parents. We said goodbye to Pipit and Karane, who were in tears, and we quickly left. We didn't want the Zoras to have a chance to get even.

Tetra tagged along with us, and I could see Impa was getting a bit angrier with every new person that joined. If Tetra wasn't an experienced traveler, I think Impa would have kicked her out.

**Tetra's POV**

I'm glad we left right after I told the Zoras the truth. I hated seeing them so angry and hurt.

As soon as we left, and threw the mask into a well. I wouldn't ever need that again.

I felt a bit better after I looked like myself again, but I still hated myself for doing that. I had to move on though. after all, it's the rule I made up after my parents disappeared.

I was lost in my own thoughts when Skylar poked me. "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Not really," I replied, looking at the grass next to me.

Skylar hugged me, taking me by surprise. "Things get better, I promise."

**Zelda's POV**

I looked around me, utterly alone in the darkness.

The only thing I had to hold on to was Skylar's memories, which I learned new things from every day. I wish I knew more about this situation, but I was lost in the dark.

Literally.

**Impa's POV**

I led our "team", as Skylar called it, to a meadow. "The next portal supposedly is at the start of Gerudo Valley. luckily, we don't have to go near the Gerudos, but be careful."

After hiking for almost two hours, we reached Gerudo Valley. As before, Ganondorf had shut it.

...

We left without anyone seeing us, but everyone was complaining about the long walk.

Suddenly, I could tell we were near a portal. "Stop." I commanded.

After a moment of silence where everyone was waiting for me to say something, I cleared my throat. "Now, we head to the Temple of Time."

Malon gasped. "Whoa! I've heard stories about that place!"

I nodded and thought about Zelda and all the bedtime stories I told her. It felt weird, quite frankly, thinking of Zelda but not having her next to me or somewhere close. I had raised her and she looked up to me, and I felt as though I failed her by letting her get taken away into another realm.

We left for the Temple.

**Malon's POV**

I practically ran behind Impa, who must have sensed my eagerness, because we moved even faster. I loved stories my father would tell me when I was scared, and one that he brought up a lot was the Temple of Time. Boy, what a story I would have for him!

I felt a bit deflated after thinking of my dad, because I missed him. But who in their right mind would give up the chance to go travel across Hyrule with a girl from another realm to find the princess herself and make new friends along the way? Not me.

I kept wondering how the ranch was doing when we reached the temple. Impa stopped. "Yes, a portal is still opened," she murmured.

I looked around and saw nothing unusual besides the Temple itself. "Can we go inside an see if it's in there?" I asked, really just wanting a reason to see what the Temple of Time looked like on the inside, but Impa just pointed at the sky.

"Uh oh..." I heard Skylar murmur.

Above us was a green and black odd looking square. I didn't know what the square was, but I knew it wasn't supposed to be there.

**Skylar's POV**

"There's a portal alright, but not what we were looking for." I spoke quietly.

I stared up at the portal, so many memories coming from when I played Twilight Princess.

Then I heard a scream.

**Midna's POV**

"Get away from me!" I shrieked as I closed to portal. Great. Zant turned me into an Imp.

I looked around me and saw a few Hylians below me. "Huh..." I muttered. "Looks like we got the future hero."

One of them gasped. "Midna..."

The one that knew my name was Zelda herself. Or so I thought. Then I remembered about how everyone was gossiping back in the Twilight Realm about how Zelda was kidnapped and replaced by Skylar, a girl from a different realm.

I flew over. "Hello there, measly Hylians. And hello, Skylar," I greeted, acting as if I knew more than I did.

Skylar looked at me in total awe. "You really are Midna."

I nodded and laughed. "Who else would I be? Your lost princess in disguise? Now where could a group like you possibly be heading off to?"

Impa glared at me. "None of y-"

I grinned mischievously. "Well," I interrupted. "You do know I have the power to call some Twilight monsters to clear you out of my way."

Impa sighed. "We're getting the princess."

"That seems interesting. More fun than hanging out in the Twilight Realm. Mind if I tag along?" I asked sweetly.

"Ye-" Impa started.

"Perfect!" I interrupted again and flew around them in a circle. "Now let's get moving, shall we, team?"

**I hoped you liked it, and if you did, please REVIEW! Thanks so much for your support, guys :) See ya next time with LONGER CHAPTERS and longer points of view!**


	11. Sorry

**I am sorry, but I will not continue this story. I loved it at first and I will always remember it as my first story, but I have lost interest and I don't like the writing style I started with. Of course, I may continue it or revise what I have and then continue it, but I just don't really like it anymore. I have lots of other story ideas, and this would have been updated super slowly anyways, with all the stories I want to make and my other story. Maybe I'll come back to a story line similar to this, since I liked the idea of the plot, but I won't be continuing this unless I have a major idea for it, but even then I will probably work it into a different story. Also, I will be a bit slow with my other stories, with school, but I'm really trying to get out the first chapter of Malon's Story and a new story (most likely in the Super Smash Bros section). Thanks for reading and I love you guys! Bye 3**


End file.
